This invention refers to a gear unit for combination with an auxiliary power consuming unit of a motor-vehicle. An example of such an auxiliary power consuming unit is an electric power generator which is to be driven from the internal combustion engine of a motor-vehicle. Another example of an auxiliary power consuming unit is an air compressor or an oil pump. Such auxiliary power consuming units should be driven with a substantially constant r.p.m., in order to be most effective.
Internal combustion engines of motor-vehicles have highly varying r.p.m. in operation. This means that an auxiliary power consuming unit driven by the internal combustion engine receives highly varying input r.p.m. from the internal combustion engine.
It is, therefore, desirable to equalize the r.p.m. of the auxiliary power consuming units in spite of the varying r.p.m. of the internal combustion engine driving the respective auxiliary power consuming unit.